Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres
Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres is a neighborhood located near Donald's Dock. There are currently no streets in this neighborhood, but there are tunnels to the Donald's Dock playground and Chip 'n Dale's MiniGolf. This neighbourhood came out on August 21, 2007http://web.archive.org/web/20081121085112/http://test.toontown.com/news.php on Test while it came out on September 12, 2007http://web.archive.org/web/20090831060244/http://play.toontown.com/oldNews.php to the public. Theme The theme of this playground is most likely a national park with its geyser, rivers, mountains, and many trees. In the playground, there is a gazebo and a geyser as well as some picnic tables. The geyser is unique in that if a toon stands on the bubbling area in the water, the geyser will lift them in the air for a while and drop them back down. The picnic tables can seat four toons each. Chip and Dale are the hosts of the playground. The treasures of this neighborhood are acorns that heal a toon by three laff points each. Concept art from Disney's Toontown Online On March 12, 2016, Jesse Schell posted the original concept art map (shown on the right) on his Twitter that was seen in the 2003 Toontown Online commercial clearing up some past rumors, one of them a playground named Construction Zone that occupied the spot Acorn Acres is now in. The playground was stated to be in "perpetual construction mode," being a tribute to the classic cartoons that contained construction site antics, having many scaffolding areas to climb and many dangerous events happening.The reason for removal and change to Acorn Acres is unknown, although it was most likely due to the game's limitations at the time. Trivia *This playground is the only playground that does not have any shops, trolleys, or fishing ponds. It also does not have any streets for cogs, besides the Bossbot HQ. *Picnic tables are unique to this playground. *There was an "Under Construction" sign in one of the tunnels until closing. **This sign could be a reference to the unused Construction Zone playground, which was planned to occupy Acorn Acres. *This is the only playground to feature a large and animated backdrop, two playground hosts, and 3-dimensional trees. *The paths seem to make the shape of an acorn. *When it was released on the test server, the picnic tables had Chinese Checker games. *This playground was visited by the Toon Troop for jellybean fests. *This is the only playground with its owners not switched around during April Toons' Week. However, Chip and Dale would think they were each other, being that Chip thought he was Dale and vice-versa. *The name "Acorn Acres" was chosen as the name of Chip 'n Dales playground via a poll on the homepage of the Toontown website between Merry Meadows and Nutty Vale. For this reason, the playground was referred to as "Outdoor Zone", or simply "??????" during its test periods prior to release to the public.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkxsPgOPN2k In other languages Gallery acorn.png|An acorn not finshed tonl.png|A tunnel under construction toon whater fall.png|A geyser toon on whater fall.png|A toon on a geyser Beautiful Nightmare.png|A toon sitting at the picnic table Acorn Acres Gazebo.png|A gazebo Chip and Dale.png|Chip and Dale Chip&Dales.jpg|A birds-eye view of Acorn Acres Chip&Dale Halloween.jpg|Chip and Dale in their Halloween Costumes References Category:Neighborhoods Category:Playgrounds Category:Acorn Acres